Living and Learning
by Sensation0023
Summary: B/V: Vegeta was raised by a pack of wolves. Bulma is a local native. She ventures out of her tribe in search of becoming a woman. (not that way!) She stumbles upon Vegeta and....Read to find out. First chapter is a skim.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I am getting new ideas and stuff, and this happened to be one of my uh, weird ideas that I thought about a long time ago. Anyways, this isn't the 'normal' kind of Bulma and Vegeta fic, just to let you know. Well, enjoy!  
  
Living and Learning  
  
The family of three stood in front of their cabin. They lived out in the wilderness, and had just moved into a new cabin. Derrick, Jane, and their new baby Vegeta moved into their new house. Derrick and Jane worked as environmentalists.  
  
After a couple of days living in their new house, they had discovered the beauty of the great outdoors. Their cabin wasn't that big, but it was big enough to set up a work space for their at home job.  
  
A week later..  
  
Baby Vegeta lay in his crib, silently sleeping peacefully. (Kind of hard to believe) Derrick and Jane lay in their bed after a days work. A crash was heard out side of their window. Derrick stirred awake from the crash that sounded like the fence tearing down.  
  
Derrick turned to face a sleeping form of his wife Jane. He dazedly got out of bed and slipped on his house shoes. He could hear another crash of the fence. He quickly walked out the front door, only to be confronted by a bear. He turned to run, but was tackled by the bear. (I actually don't know about bears, but I don't think that they act like that) The bear lashed at Derrick with his long claws. Derrick yelped in pain as blood poured from the cuts along his face and chest.  
  
Jane shot out of bed and rushed outside to see a bear over top of her husband. She screamed when she saw another bear coming closer toward Derrick. She started running toward him, to get the bear away from him, but was stopped by Derrick.  
  
"No Jane, don't try and save me, get the baby, and get out of here!" Derrick yelled before getting clabbered by the bear for a second time. Blood kept gushing from his wounds and scraps.  
  
Jane hesitated, but Derrick kept telling her that he would be fine. Tears flowed freely out of her eyes as she struggled to turn away from her attacked husband to get her baby from inside of the house. She ran into her room, and picked up Vegeta gently but quickly from his crib.  
  
She ran out of the back door, instead of going out the front. She had hoped that the bears had not seen her. She ran until she started growing too tired to run. By now, her house was far away, and she was lost. She's never been all the way out here. She spotted a cave, and quickly hid. It was dark, and the sound of dripping water could be heard. It echoed, as it grew louder, as she walked closer inside.  
  
She immediately grew worried for Derrick and the safety of her and her son. She decided to wait until morning to leave. She sat against the wall with her son wrapped in a blanket in her arms. She sat her baby down beside her.  
  
A few minutes later, she started drifting to sleep, when she heard a low growl beside her. She couldn't see anything, but knew that it was something dangerous such as a bear or even a wolf.  
  
Jane got up and started running. She was scared for her life. She ran without thinking of anything else.  
  
Vegeta still lay on the dirt ground of the cave. In the darkness, the wolf approached him and sniffed at him. Vegeta just gurgled. The wolf's head tilted slightly looking at Vegeta's creamy face.  
  
15 years later..  
  
(I know I'm skipping ahead, but don't worry it's all good!)  
  
Bulma woke up and walked out of her tipi to greet the open out doors once again. She stepped out and folded the leather flap to the door, to close it. She stood in her brown leather skirt and shorts that hugged against her body nicely.  
  
She noticed her mom working on breakfast, and that the rest of the tribe had already began their morning chores or their training. She rushed over to where the rest of the teenagers were and sat on the grass next to them.  
  
"Bulma dear, you're a little late for your schooling." The old sensei said. Bulma bowed her head and said, "I'm very sorry sensei but I had a hard time sleeping, I can't hold in my excitement. Today is my birthday and it's this very year that I become a woman!"  
  
The older woman shook her head. "No my young apprentice, you are surely not a woman. You haven't even gone to our shrine today have you?" She said looking over to the shrine that stood several yards away. Bulma shook her head sorrowfully. "But I CAN become a woman today. I'm 15!" Bulma said happily.  
  
"Just because you ARE 15 doesn't mean that you are ready for the responsibility of being a woman. You aren't even mature enough, nor have you accomplished much. The only outstanding thing that you have accomplished was being the smartest young girl in the tribe." The sensei said sternly.  
  
Bulma looked a little hurt, but knew it was true. She hasn't done anything to deserve new responsibilities, except becoming smart. "But I can prove to you that I am a woman, somehow. How can I prove it to you?" Bulma asked.  
  
"You don't necessarily prove it, it's just something that happens to you. Everyone will be able to notice when you become a woman, and you will too. Just trust in your heart, and be patient when it comes to growing up." The sensei said in reply.  
  
Bulma sighed. "Alright." Bulma said before walking away to the shrine.  
  
Later that night.  
  
'I must become a woman, but how?' Bulma thought. Millions of thoughts were running through her mind. Finally she made up her mind. 'I'm going to run away, and live out of my tribe alone. Maybe then I will become a woman!' Bulma thought packing her leather pack full of supplies that she would need.  
  
Bulma quietly walked out of her tipi and started leaving her camp. She turned around one last time before completely leaving. 'Goodbye everyone.' Bulma thought to herself sadly.  
  
To be continued..  
  
So, how will Bulma and Vegeta meet up? What happened to Vegeta's parents? What the hell is going on? Well, the summary like gave it away, but I wanted you to be interested so I HAD to put that stuff in the summary. So, anyways, I think that this will be a great adventure. Find out what happens next time! Thanx! Don't forget to review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Living and Learning  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Bulma hiked through the wilderness with her leather pack hanging off of her shoulder. By night fall she set up her own camp and decided to sleep to she can have an early start hiking tomorrow.  
  
She didn't know where she was going, or what exactly what she was doing either. She was absolutely focused on growing up, and somehow she would become a woman.  
  
Bulma heard some kind of growling, but it didn't sound quite like an animal. Bulma peered outside of her tipi. She spotted a dark figure with long strait hair on the top of its head. It was bent over like an animal, almost human.  
  
As she got closer, it's growl deepened, and she noticed that it was indeed a human, not an animal. He was extremely handsome, and had a tail that wisped behind him.  
  
"Uh, hello?" Bulma said wondering why he acted so, weird. The man stood up a little and sniffed at her slightly and backed away when she took a step forward.  
  
"Uh, my name is Bulma. What's your name?" Bulma asked, trying to talk to the peculiar looking person before her.  
  
The man turned his head slightly in wonder. "You don't speak or anything do you?" Bulma asked. The man kept looking at her and sniffing the air around. She held out her hand slowly to try and communicate with him.  
  
He hesitantly walked closer to her hand and sniffed it. A wolf jumped out from behind the bushed came out and bit her hand.  
  
She yelped in pain and pulled her bleeding hand away and held it to her chest. The man growled at the wolf and the wolf growled back. (That must be where Vegeta gets that growl from!) They faced each other and appeared to be in competition of some sort.  
  
Bulma backed away and stood behind a tree. The two seemed to be communicating to each other and slowly backed down from each other. The man turned back to Bulma and nudged his head for her to follow.  
  
Bulma looked at him curiously and grabbed her leather pack leaving behind her tipi. She followed him and the wolf through the forest. She had to run to keep up with him. She could still feel a throbbing pain in her bleeding hand.  
  
When she saw that the wolf and the man slowed down she slowed down too. They went behind a large bush, and when she came out of the bush, the man, the wolf, a huge pack of wolves and a human confronted her. She grew nervous.  
  
The human (not Vegeta) looked at her and smiled. "You are from a tribe, are you not?" She smiled slightly. "Yes, how did you know? Who are you, and why are you with these wolves. Why is this man acting like a wolf?" Bulma said pointing to Vegeta.  
  
The human laughed slightly. He was an old looking man. "You sure know how to shoot a bunch of questions at someone at one time. First of all, I know because I used to be in your tribe, long ago, before you were even born. I am Fahd. I raised these wolves since they were young, and I've raised this young gentle man here. He speaks a little but refuses to because he thinks that he's a wolf." Fahd responded.  
  
Bulma nodded. "I understand, sorta." Bulma said. "What are you doing away from the tribe?" Fahd asked. "I am going to become a woman, by proving that I CAN do anything." Bulma replied. "You're 15 already? Jeez. It's been a while since I've been gone." Fahd said coughing.  
  
"Are you alright?" Bulma asked watching in concern as Fahd coughed. "Yes, I'm fine dear, just a little old." He replied.  
  
To be continued..  
  
Well, I don't know if I should continue this story or not. It may not be very good. This is the weirdest story that I've ever written. Well, review and tell me what you think. Thanx! 


End file.
